Cheater: The Forbidden Fruit
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: Set during DH: with the wizarding world at war with the golden trio M.I.A, Ginny and Draco find themselves stuck with each other on the run, with both amusing and dangerous consequences! Please R
1. Runaways

**Cheater**

**A/N: You can cheat many things; life, death, games, even yourself...**

* * *

Ginny was happily enjoying a rare mild day in the middle of October as she lapped the castle grounds. Lost in her own thoughts and cursing Harry for being so stupid as to provoke Snape for giving him a month's worth of detentions.

Deep in the shadows a crafty pair of cold eyes were watching her progress. Subtly and charm were the key. Ordinarily this would have been a simple task, but given the nature of his actions, well it made things difficult, to say the least.

A pair strong arms grabbed Ginny, pinning her up against the wall in the shadows. "What the-" she half-shrieked, feeling stupid as she felt lips crash down on hers. _Harry _she thought, responding to the kiss she wrapped her arms around the kisser's neck, their hands explored Ginny's body, pulling her towards them. As the couple parted for oxygen, Ginny gasped, "You're not Ha-" Before she could finish her sentence Draco stunned the Weasley girl, catching her body before it hit the ground. Now he panicked, what was he to do now? How was he to get her into the castle without raising suspicion? His orders were simple, find her, stun her without causing a scene. The snog had been Zabini's idea-and it worked-but who was to take over now? He had been ordered to wait until the operatives arrived. But where were these operatives? Draco scanned the area, nothing, no-one. _Hold on_, he did a double take, and froze. Two Hufflepuff girls had been watching him the whole time, _they'd seen everything._Draco swallowed back any panic or fear, gripping his wand tightly behind him, he glared, waiting for them to make the first move. Then the two Hufflepuff girls did something rather odd. The first, with her jet black hair and deep blue eyes sneered at him, the other with her waist length hazel-brown hair and pasty skin had her hands on her hips shaking her head. Draco frowned, this behaviour was most unusual especially for juniors, _especially for Puffles._The two girls strode towards him in an arrogant manner. Standing inches in front of him the raven-haired girl took out a chain from within inside her jumper, it bore the insignia Draco was told to look out for, these girls were the operatives. He nodded, and jerked his head behind him, indicating Ginny Weasley's unconscious body.

* * *

**Many hours later...**

Sighing with relief, the hard part was over, Draco thought to as he immersed himself deep into the Prefect's bathtub. It wasn't like he cared about the Weaslette, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it._ Not to mention a damn good snog, even if she did mistake him for Potter. _But the choice was simple, his skin or hers. He which one he'd rather save. It was like the proverb, "nothing personal, just business" and by Merlin did he discover the full meaning of that word today. Disobeying the Dark Lord was not something one got away with. As if that very thought triggered it, a searing pain pierced his flesh like daggers, burned like fire all in one and it was coming from his left forearm. _He was being summoned._ Hopping out of the bathtub almost immediately, he cursed fate for landing him in this situation, dried and dressed himself.

Draco was careful to keep himself hidden along the way, even though Hogwarts was now under the control of the Death Eaters, it was still a necessity that he kept out of everyone's way, especially as Ginny's and the golden trio's disappearance had now spread like wild fire.

As soon as he was beyond the Hogwarts gates he apparated home. The dark mark saw him passage through the Malfoy Manor's gates, and through the front door to the drawing room where he was met with at least a dozen death eaters. "Draco, Draco," Bellatrix drawled, circling him, "Rodolphus here tells us you had a little fun with the blood traitor,"

Draco ignored her at first, out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's jaw clench, his mother looked nauseous.

"It was necessary to avoid confrontation," Draco replied coldly, his face a mask, devoid of all human emotion. Not that it would be much use, Bellatrix was the one who had taught him Occulmency, she knew all his tricks. However, his dear aunt merely cackled, "How pleasant, such devotion," she retorted casting a nasty glare in Lucius' direction.

"You summoned me?" Draco replied, in a bored, or what he hoped sounded like a bored voice.

"Yes," Bellatrix spun around to face him once again, "The Dark Lord has declared that you should have the honour of disposing of the captive once the necessary information has been taken from it. He was unspecific as to how," she added, a nasty glint sparkled in her cold eyes.

"Is that all? May I now be excused?" Draco said in the same bored tone. Bellatrix merely sneered at him, and turned away. Taking this as the sign to leave, he did so, slowly and in the most confident manner he could muster, despite feeling the complete opposite on the inside.

Legging it up the stairs, he crashed down on to his bed. What the bloody hell was he to do now? _The Dark Lord has declared that you should have the honour of disposing of the captive once the necessary information has been taken from it. He was unspecific as to how_... His aunt's words echoed in his head. It was unnatural for a woman to be so cruel-there was no way she was human. A stupid notion came into his head, a notion that suggested to aid the Weasley girl. But why? And how? He'd make her death quick and painless. A quick Avada Kedvra would suffice, he calculated in his head as if if were a sum. It was the only he'd survive this-devoid of all human emotion.

Draco was restless that night, and judging by sky, which was now beginning to brighten, he had gotten no sleep at all. He hazard a guess at four in the morning, and sighed. It was her, the Weasley girl and the fate he knew she'd have to endure that was keeping him up. Draco punched the wall in frustration, _w__hat the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I can save her or anything!_ _Think logically_ he told himself: _why am I bothering? Why do I care? Because no one not even Potter deserved what his aunt was going to put them through...Ok maybe Potter should get a round or two..NO! Focus man! No time for jokes, still wouldn't mind-_

"Master Malfoy is to report to Madam Lestrange, in the drawing room, ten minutes." a high pitch voice came after a crack behind him. Draco merely grunted back at the house elf who apparated away again. _Talk about an early start. _Ten minutes. _Ok ten minutes to decide, help or not to help! _"Oh fuck it anyway," he grumbled and apparated to the kitchen.

_What's the bloody plan? How on earth would I be able to help her without implicating myself?_Then he remembered. He remembered sixth year Ravenclaws slipping a first year who'd been caught by the Carrows a numbing agent of some kind. Draco nodded to himself, quickly made the simple drought and bottled it. Apparating once again outside her holding cell, he unlocked it to find the small red head sitting up, wrists chained to the wall-alert. At first her eyes squinted, adjusting to the light Draco had conjured up. "You!" she gasped, her voice hoarse.

"Yeh, me," he grunted, walking towards her, he held the bottle out to her, Ginny, pulled away as far as her chains would allow. "It's not poison," he said coolly, but his words did little to persuade her otherwise.

"It's _you _Malfoy," she spat, "Can't be so sure, you see,"

The malice in his voice made his blood boil, here he was trying to help her and all she can do is argue? "_Please_, if you knew what was in store for you up there you'd be begging me for poison, let alone this," he sneered, as he turned away.

"What's up there?" she croaked.

Draco stopped in his tracks, "Just Bellatrix Lestrange and dozen of the worst Death Eaters really." he said in a bored voice.

"And what's that you're offering?" she asked.

Draco turned to face her once more, "This?" he gestured to the vile, "Is a numbing agent, it'll help with the pain,"

"Why are you offering it?"

"Look I've more important matters to attend to Weasley, nor do either of us have all day, are you taking this or not?"

"Answer my question," she said simply.

Draco narrowed his eyes, _why the bloody hell was she being so difficult? _"Because I don't want your deafening screams bothering me while I'm working."

"More like your conscience," Ginny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she replied, looking up at him with big chocolate brown eyes, in that irritatingly casual voice of hers.

"Look are you going to take this or what, because quite frankly I don't care, not to mention I've more important matters to attend to,"

"Liar," she replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, _this is the last time I help anyone-ever again._ "Lying about what exactly?"

Ginny rolled on to her knees, sitting up right, staring up at him so intensely on would think she was trying to perform a non-verbal hex. "Oh, I don't know, _everything_,"

Draco glared at her, "You think I care about what happens to you blood traitor?" he spat.

"No Malfoy, I don't think _I know_,"

Draco looked at his watch, ten minutes were up, he'd be sent for any minute. "Look I really don't have time for this, and neither do you!" Panic now evident in his voice. Ginny's eyes widened, _what ever had gotten Malfoy's knickers in a twist in his own house was clearly something to fear._

"Escape with me," she blurted out.

"_What?_"

"You heard me,"

Draco shook his head, pretending he didn't hear her as he freed her wrists dragging her by the arm, roughly out of the cell. "What on earth is taking that boy bloody so long?" he heard Bellatrix's voice shrieking. Footsteps echoed down the staircase. Time was up. It was either do or die.

"Malfoy!" Ginny whispered, almost pleadingly, he looked up at the man on the staircase, then they were gone, vanished before Lucius Malfoy' eyes.

* * *

"Where are we?" he heard her voice ask. Draco had still not opened his eyes since seeing his father's face. A mask as always, but he could've sworn there was something-he's sure what it was- but certain there was some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Oi," she poked him. Then he realised who he was with and what had happened, putting his father to the back of his mind he opened his eyes and stood up so quickly it made Ginny jump. Draco looked around their surroundings were unfamiliar to say the least, where were they was a very good question indeed...

* * *

"He WHAT?" Bellatrix roared.

"Apparated," Lucius said simply, Narcissa stared at him, tearful.

"Rid yourself of your tears Cissy, it won't save your husband when the Dark Lord arrives!"

"Bella! You're not going to summon him, surely?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," she spat, still glaring at Lucius, "But he'll come summoned on not."

"Why Bella, you look at me as if I'm to blame?" Lucius jeered, Narcissa stared at him in disbelief, her son was now on the run, deemed a traitor and her husband showed no signs of worry at all? What had her dear Lucius become?

That, Lucius, is because you are to blame! You should have secured the premises, and now your good for nothing son has betrayed us!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid,"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Afraid?" she aimed her wand at his throat.

"Yes afraid, you were the one in charge," Lucius retorted, even if it did sound a little childish in his mind.

Bellatrix sneered, "Shame Draco didn't inherit your guts, isn't Lucius? Although, clearly it was your stupidity got instead. Your son ran, you'll be the one to pay, mark my words,"

* * *

"How many times am I going to have to ask you Malfoy?"

"Ask me what?"

"Where are we?"

"It appears to be a forest," Draco replied in a bored voice, as he lay on the grass, looking up at the trees.

"Don't take that tone with me," she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"What tone would that be?" he looked up at her, _always did like a woman on top._

"That I'm-superior-than-thou tone the one that's too high in mighty to care, 'cos I know better,"

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah, I saw the look on your face when it was your father before us when we escaped, the way you refused to open your eyes when we arrived most likely replaying the moment in your he-"

Ginny didn't get a chance to finish her sentence has Draco jumped up, pinned her against the tree with such force it made her light headed. "Don't you dare Weasley," he warned, wand pointed at her throat. "Don't you bloody dare." Ginny swallowed, glared right back into Draco's cold grey eyes and shoved him off her. She stormed off, and he certainly wasn't going to go after her.

_Stupid bloody Malfoy _Ginny thought furiously as she pulled at the grass, ripping it in shreds. _Just what was his problem?_

_He saved you from an inevitable and painful death, you tore down his ego, that's what his problem is. So what he's a git, a git that saved your life..._

_Damn that Weasley girl! _Draco headbutted the tree. It didn't solve the issue, thoughts of her capitalizing on his moment of weakness burned like fire. _I save her life and this is what I get it return? What you have rathered lovey dovey hero worship? Never! Well it would have been preferable to THAT, might even have gotten a shag out of her too..._

The passing of time was unknown to the both of them, all Ginny knew was that she was hungry. _Better go fetch in the insufferable fucker_. _Try to be nice-civil at least_ a voice in her head told her. _But why? It's Malfoy! He saved your life! Aaah. Good point. _"Stupid concisence," she muttered to herself.

As there was nothing edible within reach, Ginny took it upon herself to resort to asking Malfoy for help, cringing at the very thought. To her immense relief the Slytherin had fallen asleep, his wand trapped in a clenched fist. _Balls._She crept up beside him, careful to avoid any twigs that would give away her position. Years of sneaking past her family, and this year, past the Carrows, taught her well. Now all she needed was to get the bloody wand. As she placed a hand on his fist, his icy grip made her shiver, he began to stir at once. Ginny froze. _She was fucked now. _Daring a glance at his face, his eyes were tightly shut, his brow was furrowed, his face looked...in pain? Was he having a nightmare of some sort? Ginny guessed it came with having a bunch of sadistic psychopaths for a family. Nevertheless she found her self soothing him, almost to the point of cradling him until his face relaxed. Once his tough patch was over she carefully freed the wand from his grip and snuck away.

She told herself it was necessary to get the wand, or that one good turn deserved another, he saved her life he eased his nightmare. Not exactly fair but she was hardly going to throw herself at him, forsaking her virtue just because he saved her life. Besides who knows what would have happened if they hadn't been caught? Would he still have had rescued her? These thoughts swam before her as she lit a fire.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. He was pretty sure he had another nightmare, oh how he prayed the Weasley girl hadn't witnessed it. Draco froze. _His wand!_He leapt up and ran, where he was going he didn't know but he just needed to-

"What are you doing?" he roared.

"Making us food, what's it look like?"

"Food! And you stole my wand to do so?"

"No Malfoy I'm just that damn good at non verbal spells I conjured up a roaring fire and several bits of fish, oh and _I do hope you like Salmon_,"

Arching a platinum eyebrow he moved towards her as she held his wand out to him.

"Your welcome," she said, eyes fixed on the fire.

"Welcome?" he asked puzzled.

"In response to your thank you that must have gotten lost along the way in awe of my magnificent improvising,"

"Improvising?"

"What are you a bloody parrot?"

"I may be a bloody parrot, but at least I know salmon from trout, and that Weaslette is _not_ salmon."

Ginny blushed momentarily, "Whatever Malfoy, point is I got us food, now I'm going to eat the food. I suggest you do the same, I'm not a fish lover, but I'm so hungry I could eat the lot."

Draco stared at her, eyebrow still elevated, but as he watched her wolf down her piece he decided to eat his own while he still could.


	2. Close Call

**Close Call**

The dawn was breaking when he heard the voices. At first Draco assumed he was dreaming, but something was telling him it was real. The birds grew restless as the voices got clearer. Draco shot up, turned to find Ginny a meter away. "C'mon Weasley wake up!" he hissed, shaking her but much to his disdain all the flame haired girl did was grunt in her sleep. The rustling grew louder, _no time_. Throwing the drowsy girl over his shoulder Draco bolted to through the trees, his luminated wand guiding them into thick of the woods. Draco paused to catch his breath, _how the bloody hell can that child STILL be asleep? _As he heard the voices and footsteps again, he was trapped. They were so close there was no way he'd outrun them this time, especially as he was carrying extra weight. He was pretty sure those voices weren't friendly either, (the mentioning of the words, "mudbloods" and "murder" gave it away). Draco spun on the spot in a mad panic, _fuck!!! _After he levitated Ginny safely onto a thick branch of the tallest tree before him, he climbed up after her.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, her back was killing her which didn't make sense as her neck and stomach felt like she had been lying on them instead. She began to yawn when a sweaty hand clamped over it. "Mmm!" she struggled against the hand.

"Shut it! There's someone down there." Draco whispered harshly.

"Buu..dea-eaters?" Ginny ignored how stupid her muffled voice sounded.

"I think so," he whispered, peering over the branch, Draco thanked the stars he had the sense to cast disillusionment charms on them both as the dreaded masked Death Eaters were staring right at them.

Both of them managed to breath a sigh of relief as the hooded figures carried on walking. Once sure they had gone, Draco leaned back. "Bloody hell," Ginny cursed.

To his own surprise, Draco chuckled, Ginny raised an eyebrow but Draco quickly made it out to be a cough. Tucking her legs in under her, she didn't take her eyes off the horizon, the morning sun warming her face. It gave her a little comfort. She closed her eyes and inhaled the damp morning air. Draco watched her, oddly fascinated by the younger girl's actions. Ginny, however was lost in thought. She thought of Harry, her family, would they know of her disappearance? A surge of emotion overwhelmed her as Ginny pictured how her parents would react to her absence. As he watched a tear stream down her left cheek Draco wondered what he should do. Should he comfort her, whisper sweet nothings promising it would be ok? Or should he leave her to be alone? Women were complicated creatures in general, Draco considered himself fortunate to be able to charm them. However, when it came to this fiery, bold-as-brass unpredictable Ginerva Weasley, well he was at a loss as to what to do. This lack of control, this not knowing what to do bothered him somewhat. He prided himself on reading and manipulating those around him (with few exceptions), but he found he could not do that to this Weaslette.

Ginny wiped the treacherous tear away with the sleeve of her jumper. "Two one to you I guess," she said in a brighter tone.

"What?" Draco asked, feeling slightly relieved that she'd gotten over her emotional spell-emotions put him on edge-Draco had worked hard to control those emotions, the last thing he needed was some girl unraveling _his_ control as well as her own.

"You've saved my skin twice, guess that means I owe you a_gain_," Ginny replied softly, leaning closer to him. Draco was at a loss at what to do. For once in his life, this girl, albeit a blood traitor-but a hot one at that- was practically throwing herself at him, and all he could do was stare? His gaze dropped from her eyes to her tempting lips, then back to her eyes again. Ginny smirked, maneuvered around him and climbed down off the tree. Draco just stared ahead of him in confusion, what was that all about? Then he rummaged in his pockets. _My wand! I just got played-bloody Weasel!_ Draco had a good mind to roar every insult in the book after her, but decided against it who knows how far those Death Eaters could be? _No_, he told himself, _the best course of action is stealth. _Draco leaped off the branch landing firmly on the ground, and thought of where she would go. Last time she took his wand she had used it to get food, _maybe she was feeling peckish again?_

* * *

Draco retraced his steps to where they had been before hand, continued walking until he reached the stream, where the scene that lay before him, caused him to stop in his tracks, and stare. How much clothing-if she had any on at all-Draco couldn't tell, he licked his lips as he watched the Weaslette wash herself in the stream. On the one hand she looked so demure, blissfully unaware of his presence, on the other hand it brought the most erotic of images to mind and to his horror, Draco was turned on, _turned on? Me? Turned on by the treacherous Weaselette? Oh thank Merlin Blaise isn't here to see this..._

"Enjoying the view?" Ginny chuckled as she now floated on her back. Draco was surprised, she had caught him, yet where was the squealing? Or even the blushing and useless attempts to cover up? If anything she made it easier for him to check her out. _Not so demure after all. _The sly Slytherin Prince never would've expected this from Precious Potter's number one fan, it made Draco wonder had Harry seen what was lying before him now, and how far they had gone in their relationship... Snapping himself out of these dangerous thoughts Draco straightened up and regained his control, "Please," he sneered, "I've seen more, alot more," which wasn't a lie, Ginny, it turned out, was floating on the surface in her blue underwear, which she had transfigured into a bikini. _N_o_t bad view_, Draco mused. Qudditch had done the red head a bit of good as her body was nicely toned and her stomach flat. But it was also the reason, her suspected for the odd scars she had on her arms and legs, and a rather deep one across the right side of her ribcage. "Showdown at the Ministry," she replied lazily as she gazed up at the now cloudy blue sky.

"The what?"

"Do you remember when it was announced he was back?"

Draco didn't need to ask who "he" was, Draco had a feeling he already knew what she was about to say, "Well a show down with your dear uncle-in-law that night that gave me that one," Ginny explained, guesturing to the scar across her ribs.

"I see," Draco replied, unsure of what else to say. Truth be told he was quite taken aback by how casual she was speaking about it.

Ginny, changed positions and began treading water. "Got any?"

"Any what?"

"Again with the parrot? I swear ferret, you're awfully species confused."

"Shut it Weasel."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do something you'll regret,"

"I don't regret the actions of others...much,"

"Oh really?" Draco sneered, grabbing his wand from Ginny's bundle of clothes he said,"Wingardium Leviosa,"

As Ginny felt herself being hoisted in the air she decided she would not show any fear. She was going to beat him at his own game. Narrowing her eyes at the amused Slytherin she folded her arms in an arrogant manner as he held her steady in mid air, admiring her figure before him. "That all?" she dared. A mischievous glint shone in his otherwise cold grey eyes, _why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying that?_Without a word, and a few swift precise wrist movements Draco had Ginny spinning around left right and centre. Thankful for the empty stomach Ginny didn't dare close her eyes, instead she spread out her arms as if ready to fly and laughed, she continued to laugh until Draco realised that this was not getting him anywhere.

He stopped spinning her around, _she was enjoying that far too much and yet I wonder, wonder how she'll react if I do this..._ Draco bound her wrists to her thighs with invisible ropes, and pulled her closer to him. They were inches apart, staring straight into each others eyes, so much so the intensity of their own reflections surprised them both. "Well?" Ginny said breathlessly as she struggled under her restraints.

"_Well_," Draco smirked, as with the wave of his wand the straps of her bathing suit began to lower themselves. Ginny, however did not break eye contact, not even when her breasts became partially visible, she didn't flinch, but rather she licked lips, _she's enjoying this?_ Draco thought puzzled, _what would it take to get her to crack, _he wondered, as he brought a hand up to her arm, if she was going to enjoy this, then he was going to do it himself and cast the wand aside. Ginny's wet body fell in his arms, her straps half way down her arms, both of them still staring intensely at each other. Draco moved in towards her, she was like gravity, he had this inexplicable urge to kiss her right there and then. His mind was as clouded as the sky, his lips were now barely inches away from her parted ones, _she was going to give in, t_hen Ginny pulled back and in that split second she walloped him so hard across the face it echoed all around them. She grabbed his wand and took off, not sparing a minute's thought for her clothes. Ginerva Weasley may have been small but no one ever caught her when she raced that is until- "Whoaaa!" she shrieked as a force pushed her from behind causing her to land flat on her face.

* * *

The person responsible for flooring her snatched the wand from her closed fist and flipped her over unto her back. "Well?" Draco said, looking down at the defeated red head lying between his legs, _he's rightly pissed off_.

"_Well_?" Ginny repeated seductively, propping herself up on her elbows, staring him straight in the face. Draco reached out and traced her jaw line with an index finger. Ginny found the icy finger surprisingly soothing upon her flustered face. She bit her lip as he edged closer, _what the fuck is happening?? I mean this Malfoy, MALFOY for Merlin's sake!_ Each rational thought was erased from her mind as he got nearer, his eyes focused on hers...

_Shit _Draco thought, backing away from Ginny_, _he was sure he heard the sound of an apparition. _Pop! There it goes again..._

"DUCK!" Ginny screeched. Draco dodged the spell just in time, grabbing Ginny he lead them their getaway, the two of them ducking their heads down low every minute or so.

"How the fuck do they keep finding us?" Ginny shouted over the the sound of curses and jinxes missing them by inches, remembering their encounter in the early hours of the morning.

Draco thought for a moment as they used trees for cover. Then it clicked. "It has nothing to do with the fact your underage _of course_," he spat.

"You're blaming this on me?!" Ginny said angrily.

"Keep your bloody voice down!" he hissed.

"You're blaming this on me?"

"You're the one stupid enough to use a wand even though the tag is still on you! So yes, Ginerva, this is exactly your bloody fault!" he roared at her, stunning a death eater as he came out from behind his tree.

Ginny stared at him. His use of her first name made her think of her mother, strangely enough it suddenly made her realise of the seriousness of their situation. Here they were, middle of nowhere, hiding from death eaters. Not mention their past history, the boy who saved her life, _twice_, was-is-her brother's and boyfriend's nemesis, not to mention the fact that his father played a role in almost getting her killed in her first year. _Oh god Harry! _What would he say if he saw her now? If he saw what she was like a mere ten minutes ago by the stream? Ginny felt like crap. She was a dirty rotten slut. And allowing herself to be seduced by Draco Malfoy! What on earth had gotten into her? Was she that dense? Her only salvation was the fact he didn't know he succeeded or at least half succeeded, and she'd be damned if he thought otherwise. That boy was far too sharp for his own good at times.

* * *

"Alright, I think they're gone, c'mon," Draco said, but Ginny just sat there, her face blank daydreaming into space. _Oh don't tell me she's picked now to go all girly and emotional, for fucks sake._

"Weasley, oi, earth to Weasley, you alive in there?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

"Mm?"

"Let's roll," he held out his hand expecting her to take it, when she just stared at it he sighed, dragging her up like a rag doll by the wrist and the two ran, not stopping until they were certain they'd lost their followers.

"My cl-clothes," Ginny stuttered, once they had stopped to rest, "I-I left them,"

"Yes you did, and yet here they are," Draco replied, pulling out miniature versions, after he re-sized them he handed them back to her.

"Th-thanks," Ginny muttered, her lips now blue. Draco found himself pitying her. In some ways it was harder for her, oh sure he had nothing to go back to now, but he was better able to handle it. He had a wand and was of age, not to mention he had better control of his emotions. His desires, on the other hand...

"Here," he offered, spinning her around to face him Draco, using a few simple charms had her warm and dry in no time, leaving her to dress herself in private as he went to find them something to eat.

He returned fifteen minutes later, mushrooms, fish and berries in tow. The two ate in silence, Draco, every so often would spare her a glance. He wondered what was on her mind, why was she now so quiet? Was she missing home? Missing Harry? The thought alone made him sick. Draco didn't know whether it was envying the fact she still had a family who were worrying about her or the fact she was missing her Precious Potter. The thoughts were giving him a migraine, her constant-near catatonic presence did nothing to help matters. Excusing himself, he went to walk of his frustration, performing several protection spells before leaving her to thoughts of her own...


	3. Possession

**Possession**

Weeks had now passed, both were getting rather fed up on surviving on fish, berries and whatever else their natural surroundings had to offer. Ginny missed home, words couldn't do her grief justice, but Draco? Draco didn't miss home, in fact he barely felt a thing, or at least that's what he told himself, but he did allow himself to miss the comfort of Hogwarts _and the food_. Leaning back on the tree he was propped up against, he watched Ginny stir and mutter in her sleep. What were they to do? They could hardly survive like this, but then again what choice did they really have? Out in the middle of nowhere on the run. He cursed his fate a million times over, was saving her life really worth all of this? Reflecting on the that day when he had apparated with her out of his home, what if he hadn't have done that? What would have become of him then? A logical voice at the back of his mind told him he'd never have forgiven himself for being responsible for such horrific consequences no matter who it was, blood traitor or no blood traitor. Draco argued against that voice, he'd controlled and managed every emotion, every sense of fear or sorrow in the past, he was sure he'd have been able to do it had she'd been subjected to his Aunt Bellatrix's sick sadistic little games.

_But death is a different matter entirely._

* * *

Yawning loudly as she stretched, Ginny announced, "You'd think I'd be used to sleeping rough by now,"

Draco ignored her, but being honest with himself he'd become rather accustomed to her failed attempts at conversation, and she didn't particularly care whether or not he replied, Draco assumed it was for her own comfort than for his. His assumption was indeed correct, Ginny's dreams were plagued with the past, still reeling from her seemingly promiscuous actions. Ginny needed her head sorted, that's what she continued to tell herself, after she got over the shock of her behavior in the stream, she had gained some self control keeping her distance from her blond companion. By keeping up these attempts of small talk it was her way of getting things as normal as possible, that she'd deal with the dark stuff when needs be, but in the mean time she really didn't need to drive herself mad with such miserable thoughts, even if the only person she had to talk to was Malfoy.

She wasn't alone in that respect either as the silence was tiring for both of them. Draco had far to much time to go over every thought and feeling buried deep inside. He needed a distraction. But what was there? The blood traitor, the odd death eater they'd avoid every other day. Draco stopped in his tracks, throwing his head back to look at the grey sky he sighed. Ginny, walked around him, it wasn't her place to ask nor care about what he was doing, if he wanted to stand around like an idoit that was his business. "Weasley, pick a direction," he said, out of the blue. At first Ginny thought she was hearing things, and spun round to look at him, for a split second his own words left a look or utter shock on his handsome features, before he shook himself returning to the mask he always wore.

She stood there before him, raising an auburn eyebrow, surveying his every whim as if he were a child. This infuriated Draco somewhat, he would not be made feel small. "Well?" he sneered. Shrugging nonchalantly she walked towards the stream, and onto the stepping stones. Draco frowned, "Well you did say pick, you coming?" she asked simply, he followed her without a word. _Why oh why am I letting her lead the way again?_

After several miles Ginny crouched down, peering through a hedge. "What?" Draco snapped, he was getting mighty fed up of Ginny's childish antics.

"Look smartass," she replied.

Draco crouched down beside her, making a disgusted sound he moved beside her. "It's a muggle village,"

"Clap clap idoit,"

"Your point?"

"I say under cover of darkness we raid it, don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a change in cuisine," she laughed to herself. "Or clothes, we look a tad bit suspicious wondering around in uniform.

"Raid it?" Draco stroked his chin, feeling the stubble of weeks without shaving. "And I thought your lot would never sink to such lows."

"My lot?" Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, Draco was highly amused, winding her up was very amusing.

"Yes your lot, a bunch of muggle loving blood trai-"

Ginny launched herself at him, cutting him off she punched, kicked and slapped every part of him she could reach. Draco, now laughing, grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the ground. Still struggling, her chocolate eyes burned furiously. "Now now Miss Weasley that's hardly the proper conduct to be shown towards your superiors, now is it?"

"I hate you!" she spat, kneeing him in the abdomen, she freed her left wrist delievering a sickening punch to his jaw. "Prick!" she roared at him, storming off. Draco sat back smirking whilst rubbing his jaw. _That girl knows how to do deliver a punch._

"Bloody stupid Malfoy. Fucking bloody prick, Slytherin scumb nasty death eater spawn," Ginny ranted to herself not paying the slightest bit of attention to where she was going, until-

* * *

"My bloody head,"

"You don't half curse alot do you?" an unfamiliar voice chuckled, Ginny looked up at the blurry face above her.

"Yeah well..What happened?"

"You collided with this," the stranger said, patting the post box beside him. Clutching her head, Ginny stumbled to her feet,

"Well what the bloody hell was it doing there?"

"Hmmm, yes I wonder, what on earth would a post box be doing in the middle of the street? Sounds suspicious, perhaps I should alert the boys in blue?" he teased.

"What's a post box-"

"Whoa easy there, you've taken quite a blow," he added as Ginny struggled to remain upright. The stranger catched her, before she hit the ground, slipping back into her previous unconscious state.

Draco watched in the bushes as he saw the man pick her up and carry her away, but not before glancing around with shifty eyes. Narrowing his own eyes, Draco thought quickly, he was sure the man was a muggle, no more than twenty. Draco supposed he could leave her here with the muggles, chances are she'd be safer there anyway. _Wait why am I caring about her safety?_"Well it might have something to do with the fact you ruined your old life for the sake of hers, so it would be a waste," he told himself, although not entirely convinced. The only other explanation was that he was possessive, well Draco Malfoy was a Scorpio after all, only natural to be possessive, he'd saved her life, therefore he owned it. However his second attempt did not convince him fully either. And then there was that suspicious muggle character, what was the shifty gaze about? Shaking off his inner demons Draco, despite himself, got up and followed the man.

"Where the bloody hell.." Ginny grumbled, the damp cloth now applied to her forehead soothed her somewhat.

"David is right, you do curse alot," a husky voice spoke.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, slightly taken aback by the close proximity the hagged face was to hers, the woman's eyes seemed out of focus, but Ginny was still recovering from the nasty blow to her head, and her mind was not yet clear to make sense of anything around her.

"I'm Mary Bones," the voice croaked.

"Ginny Weasley," she muttered.

"Yes I know," Ginny heard the woman's voice whisper, she gave her a strange look. The woman now aware Ginny had heard her, offered tea.

_No. Don't. You don't no where you are or who she is. Not to mention she's creepy._

"No, thank you,"

"Come now dear, you seem a little hoarse, a little tea won't do you any harm,"

"I said, no." Ginny said firmly, "But thanks for the offer."

With great difficulty, Ginny heaved herself of the bed. She was so dizzy, things were not right. Her surroundings were blurred, her body ached all over, she clutched the wall for support, trying to make heads and tails of what she was doing but no coherent thought came to mind. What had happened to her? She was sure a blow to the head was not causing this, there was something else going on she was sure of that.

A force pushed her from behind, sending her tumbling down a flight of stairs where she landed at someones feet. "Up we get love," Ginny was sure she recognised this voice as being the one from before, by the post box. Strong arms dragged her up restraining her by the shoulders, but Ginny still struggled against the iron clad grip. "Look at her," Ginny refused.

"I SAID LOOK AT HER!" the harsh voice commanded, grabbing her jaw, forcing to look up at the hag coming towards her, a chipped teacup in hand.

"You may have tricked Lucius Malfoy's son into rescuing you, little slut, but not this time,"

"What do you want from me!" Ginny spat.

"Now dearie you should no by now that you cannot escape the Dark Lord, now be still and meet your fate!" Ginny struggled, crying out as her restraint wrenched her mouth open.

"STUPEFY!" a voice cried out, Ginny watched as the hag before her fell to the ground. Her son, furious, spun round, still tightly clutching Ginny to him. Draco Malfoy stood before them in the doorway, his face was unreadable, but his eyes blazed flashes of anger. David chuckled, to Ginny's horror he licked the side of her face. Ginny winced as a cruel voice spoke, "Now what you going to do? Is your aim that good, would you risk her life? She's fragile enough thanks to-" a flash of red of light struck the man in the centre of his forehead, sending him crashing to the ground. Ginny shrieked as she went down with him and struggled to break free of the unconscious man's grip. Draco came to her aid, picking her up he carried her to the couch nearby, he thought he heard her utter words of thanks whilst he threw a blanket over her and did something with the bodies.

Ginny didn't know whether she should've cried in his arms or what. She sure as hell felt like doing that, had been anyone else but Malfoy then perhaps she would've but the important thing now, was that she was safe and it would do neither or them any good for her to fall apart. _I have to remain strong, there's no other way I'll get through this. He's got about as much emotional compassion as a rock, I'm on my own in this, I'd better get used to it._

Draco locked the attic door behind him, placing a silencing charm on it, he exhaled deeply. That was close. In the bathroom he rinsed his face, staring at his own reflection, the image of that disgusting man licking Ginny's face made him sick, he turned to the toilet and heaved the contents of an empty stomach.

* * *

Ginny's nose wrinkled as the smell of burning. _Wait burning?_ She sat bolt upright, half expecting the house to be on fire, or people duelling. However, what she found instead was rather comical. Still walking with some difficulty Ginny made her way to the source of the burning, and the cursing.

"What," she coughed, "Are you doing exactly? Or trying to do I should say."

Draco stood up, bashing his head of an open cupboard door. "What does it look like Weasley?"

"An attempt to burn the place down?" she laughed, Draco glared at her, he did not take kindly to being laughed at, especially if he had just saved that persons life,_ again. _

"How about you let me take the reins?"

"Weasley may I remind you that you are not yet of age?"

Ginny snorted, "Please Malfoy not all us need magic to cook up something, _edible_," she added casting a glance at the burned whatever it was he attempted to cook. Draco muttered something about muggle equipment not agreeing with him, and stood aside watching Ginny with an odd fascination as she rummaged the kitchen for something to cook. "Right hope you like spag'bol, because I love it, and I'm making it." Ginny said.

"What's-"

"Never mind wand boy, I need you to but yourself to some use,"

"_Some use?_!" Draco couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, "May I remind you Weasley I've saved your life-"

"Several times, yes I'm aware of that, but techinically you only saved it twice,"

"Oh really?" Draco began as he circled Ginny, "And how does that work out?"

Brushing past Draco with spaghetti and various other ingredients in her hands, Ginny replied, "Because had I my wand on me I would've sorted myself out."

"But you didn't," Draco said walking towards her, "Thus, I saved you're life therefore I-"

"Own it?" Ginny looked straight into his eyes, this time it was Draco who couldn't read her.

"Something like that," he smirked, "No one is allowed to kill you, but me,"

"What a comforting thought," Ginny remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry Weaslette, there's far too much fun to be gained at your expense- I won't kill you," he said softly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ginny knew his actions were just further proof of his "possession" her life, she knew she'd have to save his in order to be even. "Button it Malfoy and make yourself useful." Draco raised a platinum eyerbow. "Well do you what some decent grub or what?"

"How can I be of assistance?" he drawled.

"Transfigure something into a cauldron and get a fire going."

Draco nodded and had the cooking apparatus up and running within moments.

Draco watched as Ginny stirred the contents around in the cauldron, delicious mouth watering smells captured his senses, he didn't care if the food tasted like cardboard, he was so hungry he needed it _now_. Glaring at Ginny, who seemed to be teasing him as she tested the sauce, he hoped it would be finished soon, but all she did was add a few more spices, stirring it around again.

"God dammit Weasley! If you don't give it now I'm going to snatch it from you!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny stared at him, narrowing her eyes, "The food, I mean," he added, regaining his composure. _  
_

Ginny burst out laughing, handed Draco his dinner and sat in a comfy chair across from him.

"Well?" she asked watching him wolf down the dinner she made.

"It's the best I've ever-" he half replied, mouth full of spaghetti and meatballs. Draco suddenly looked up at her as if she'd said something offensive. "I mean, I haven't had anything to eat all day I expect even hay would be satisfactory."

But it was too late, damage done as Ginny wore a triumphant grin, "You can slow down you know, there's plenty more where that came from," Draco nodded and decreased his rate of consumption. The two ate the remainder in silence, once they were done cleaning their dishes Ginny asked of the fate of her captors. "Well, they're stunned and in the attic, I plan on leaving them there for a while,"

"And what? Let them starve?" Ginny asked

"For a while, yes, it's the least they deserve." Draco said simply.

"But then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long are we planning on staying here?"

"As long as needs be I guess,"

"Right, then I vote we raid this place, take anything and everything we need,"

"That's hardly Gryffindor behaviour is it?" Draco teased.

Ginny shrugged, "Whatever, we're on the run, we need it more than they do, so are they half bloods or what?"

"Squibs by the looks of it,"

"Squibs?"

"Yeah, you know the magically retarded," Draco sneered.

"I know the definition thank you very much, but if they're squibs why are they kissing _his_ arse?"

Draco knew all to well who "his" referred to, "I have no idea, perhaps we should ask them?"

"If you want to, by all means Malfoy, but I've no intention of facing those two again,"

"I don't blame you I suppose, lord knows what they did to you whilst you were under the influence of whatever drugs they gave you."

"Aah Draco Malfoy the comforter, how charming."

"Happy to be of service."

"Whatever, I'm going for proper bath,"

"Fancy company?" he smirked.

"Piss off," she turned away making her way up the stairs, but she couldn't help but smile.

As she wallowed in the hot water water so much clouded her mind. Draco had come to her rescue again, he practically owned her life now, it made her sick, but she was grateful to him, she knew that much, deep down. And despised herself for it. Ginny was not the damsel in distress, everyone knew that, but now it seems that's what she's been reduced to.

* * *

After a week in the dreaded home of her captors, Ginny wanted out, "And where do you expect to go?" Draco asked her as they argued like a dysfunctional married couple.

"Anywhere but bloody here!"

"Well I'm open to any suggestions!"

"Grimmauld place." Ginny said after a moment's reflection.

"What?"

"It's the only place Harry would go, the only safe place,"

"Oh so because Precious Potter and the dimwitted duo are residing there you see it fit we follow like little lost puppies, is that it? Well you might as well go alone, I won't be joining."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Get over yourself you're no longer that Slytherin Prince, and where do you get off calling Hermione-Hermione-of all people _dimwitted_?"

"I do believe you forgot the title Slytherin Sex God, and she is dimwitted. Dimwitted because she worships Potter's very existence, she's a bad as you, I wonder how long it took before she gave herself to him?"

That was to far. And Draco knew it. Ginny slapped him-hard, glaring at him teary eyed. It was the first time since the forest he'd seen her cry. To his surprise, he didn't feel triumphant in upsetting her like that nor superior, he felt...remorse.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day. That night Draco's conscience was nagging at him, so he went up to her. Hesitating at her doorway, hands clasped together behind his back. "Yes?" a voice behind him asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, Ginny was in hot pants a vest with a toothbrush in her hand.

"I found some money, went shopping,"

"I see,"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To-erm, say that,"

"Well I hardly doubt you're here to apologise, so what do you want?" she asked

Draco stared at her for a minute, "To say the Grimmauld will do just fine,"

"Good. Night." she said simply.

Draco moved to let her pass, but ended up blocking her path, he moved to the right just as she did. Sighing Draco stood aside to let her pass.

* * *

The next morning Ginny grabbed anything of use, raided the house for money and food. Draco shrunk everything putting it in a backpack, charming it it to weight almost nothing. He released the prisoners, wiped their memories and apparated outside the house before they saw him. Draco and Ginny walked in silence through the village until they reached the edge. Ginny gasped when she read the sign. "What?" he asked.

"We're in Devon,"

"And?"

"We need to get a bus map,"

"What's a bus?"

"I've been on one before, only once with Hermione, come on!" she ran back down the street and into a building labelled "Post Office," Several minutes later she came out with a folded leaflet.

"This way," she replied, not looking at him, but fixated on the piece of paper she was reading, Draco assumed it to be the bus map.

"Ginny, what is going on?" he surprised himself by the use of her first name, although it was obvious still that she was mad at him.

"We're going to Ottery St. Catchpole," she said simply.

"Why are we-"

At that very moment a large muggle vehicle pulled up, Draco jumped as the doors open automatically to reveal and elderly man behind a pane of glass. Ginny smiled at the man, murmuring to Draco, "Just do what I do," then she looked back to the bus driver, "Excuse me sir, is the bus going to Ottery St. Catchpole?" she asked sweetly.

"Why yes ma'am it is,"

"Excellent," hinting for Draco to follow her she hopped on the bus and paid their fares. Draco followed and sat beside her.

"And why can't we get the Knight Bus or apparate?" Draco whispered in her ear once the bus began to move, Draco found the slow pace rather unpleasant, although he told himself it was a change from walking everywhere

"Because _Draco_," Ginny began in the sweet voice she'd used on the bus driver, "I have no faith in our world any more, we can easily be tracked and I'm taking any risks," she whispered.

Draco frowned and out at the road ahead of him, it made sense, he knew that, but what he couldn't understand was why he didn't think of those risks, perhaps his mind wasn't as sharp as it used to be? As he was busy in his self reflection, Draco failed to notice the temperature drop suddenly to chilling conditions. "Draco," Ginny shook him out of thought, as everything came under a dark fog, only one thought was going through their minds, _D__ementors._


	4. Back to Basics

**Back to Basics**

**a/n: sorry to have kept you all waiting!! I'd like to thank my new beta, the lovely genius that is rowan-greenleaf (founder of the DG forum!) www(dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/193611/**

**Please review, this story is nothing without it's reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"DRACO! PATRONUS!" Ginny yelled as she saw dark hooked figures approach the bus through the windshield, ignoring the odd stares from Muggles. It got colder as the soulless creatures got nearer. The chilling and emotionally disturbing effects began to take hold of Ginny. Flashbacks of Tom Riddle penetrated her mind, and she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into her worst nightmares.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Draco panicked. He looked to Ginny and saw her eyes were drooping, rolling around in their sockets slowly, her fists clenched and shaking.

Draco attempted to beat off the misery threatening to overwhelm him, but control was waning.

"GINNY!" he roared, shaking her out of desperation. Ginny's eyes closed, then flew open again. She looked down at Draco, who was on his knees before her.

"You've got to think of your happiest moments, then say _Expecto Patronum_," she told him in a hoarse voice.

Nodding, Draco stood up and aimed his wand at the Dementor feeding off the bus driver. He could hear Ginny's teeth chattering, the bitter chill making his hands numb as he painfully gripped his wand_._

Following Ginny's instructions he closed his eyes, searching his past for every happy moment that came to mind.

The first time he rode a broom, when he got his wand, the first time his father praised him – he tried them all, saying the words _"Expecto Patronum,"_ but all that came out of his wand were a few wisps of white smoke. What had gone wrong? Had she told him the right incantation? He looked to Ginny with a dumbfounded expression, then back to the Demetor who was now hovering above him. He lowered his wand.

A wave of hopelessness drowned Draco. He fell to his knees, the bitter chill overloaded his senses.

Ginny stared at him – what was he doing? The Dementor was practically on top of him! Then it dawned on her.

_H__e can't make a __P__atronus_.

She bit her lip. In a few seconds he'd be in serious trouble.

Ginny leapt out of her seat, diving in front of him. Snatching Draco's wand out of his own hand, she swallowed. Closing her eyes helped her concentrate as she brought up every intense, euphoric memory, pretending she wasn't there, that her life and the life of those around her did not rest in her hands. She visualised her family, her friends, Harry. Every joyous moment came alive, every smile, once sure she had secured those thoughts, she opened her eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum!__"_ she said, and a white vapour emitted from the tip of her mind.

_Fuck._

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, a little louder. A shield came out of her wand but disappeared after a shaky few seconds.

"Shit!" She tried again, nothing changed. Her head started to spin, she felt an icy hand on her ankle, and turned to find Draco looking up at her.

_W__as that belief in his eyes?_

Ginny glanced around the bus, saw all the Muggles, unaware of what was happening, yet still suffering the effects of the monster before her_and the several others in the town_. She exhaled.

_O__ne last time_, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!__"_

And it worked. A big, bright non-corporeal Horse flew out of Ginny's wand, chasing the Dementor out of the bus. She watched as it went after the other Dementors, and breathing a sigh of relief she gripped the pole for support. That Patronus was the most powerful one she'd ever conjured, and it had taken a lot out of her.

"Ginny," Draco whispered after she collapsed on the floor beside him.

"I'm ok. Just need... chocolate," she replied, exhausted."Believe me - it works," she added, in response to his elevated eyebrow.

"Of course it does," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"You haven't said thank you yet,"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I keeping you in suspense?" Draco snorted.

"As matter of fact you are, admit it, I kicked their arses. _S__upremely__._"

"Very well." Draco narrowed his eyes, giving a weak smile. He dragged himself up from the ground, and, taking Ginny's bony wrist into his hand, kissed it. "Thank you crazed red headed girl for defeating the dreaded Dementors – what was the word you used? Aaah yes: so _supremely__._"

Ginny and Draco stared at each other for a few moments, and a few moments more.

As the Muggles began to stir, Draco dropped her wrist and went over to the other five passengers, erasing their memories. However, there was nothing that could be done for the bus driver: he'd been kissed.

"C'mon Weasley," he told Ginny. "Let's get out of here."

After helping themselves to a generous amount of chocolate, they decided the best way to proceed to Ottery was by foot.

"So why are we going to that place?" Draco asked after a few hours of walking.

"You'll see," Ginny smirked.

* * *

It was dusk by the time they arrived at the familiar Muggle village of Ginny's childhood, and they were both physically and emotionally drained from their encounter with the Dementors. However, Ginny pushed all of that aside once they had reached Ottery St. Catchpole. While it didn't have the same welcoming atmosphere as it once had, it didn't faze the little red head.

"Come on!" she yelled running up the hill.

"GINNY!" Draco called out after, but it was no use. The ecstatic red head ignored him and continued running full speed ahead. Draco had no choice but to chase after her. Part of him was wary of possible Death Eaters lurking near by, but the other part felt he couldn't deny the young Gryffindor this moment of joy. Not to mention he was secretly impressed by the energy she had left over from earlier.

"Look," she said breathlessly, pointing ahead at a house before them.

Draco stared, utterly bewildered.

"That's my home," Ginny announced proudly.

Draco held back the retort threatening to escape his lips. But why was he being so considerate to her? Why was he not making fun out of the erratic, clumsy contraption that she called home? He assumed it was held together by magic, as there was no way it would be able to stand on it's own that way.

The calm breeze provided an almost eerie atmosphere, it was so peaceful and so quiet.

_A little too quiet._

Ginny smiled at him brightly; Draco knew how much she had missed home.

"Weasley." he grabbed her arm. "Don't - something's not right."

"Malfoy, stop being so bloody paranoid, I know it's not a bloody mansion with poxy peacocks-" Draco laughed at her ridiculing his childhood home – her borderline vulgar humour always amused him. "But it's _home_. Surely somewhere deep down, past that icy persona you can understand that?"

"Icy Persona? _Me?_" Draco retorted, hand on his heart.

"Yeah! You!" Ginny laughed. Shrugging off his grip, Ginny strode ahead confidently. Draco shook his head, actually smiling. He admired Ginny from behind – _nice arse __– _until she stopped in her tracks.

Draco's face fell as she was hoisted into the air.

Panicking wildly, Ginny struggled, trying to wrestle free.

Draco took out his wand, aimed it at Ginny when a deep voice uttered behind him, "I'd put that down if I were you."

Draco held his hands in the air as he felt the other man's wand digging into the back of his neck, and dropped his wand to the ground, cursing his stupidity. This was the second time he'd let his guard around the Weaslette.

"Turn, _slowly__._"

Draco didn't want to take his eyes off Ginny. He was reasonably good at non-verbal spells, but the wand was pressing further into his neck – he had no choice. When he did turn, Draco stifled a gasp; the man before him, minus the horrendous facial scars, bore a striking resemblance to Ginny.

"_You_," the man said simply, without fear or anger.

"Yes, me." Draco sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you dangling her like that? She's your sister."

"Don't play games with me Death Eater," Bill Weasley spat; Draco glared at him. "Whether she's our sister or not remains to be seen,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked coolly.

"Just that it's suspicious she would be in the likes of your company. Now Death Eater, what's your purpose for being here?"

"Ask her." Draco jerked his head in Ginny's direction.

* * *

"Dad it's me! Ginny!" she pleaded.

"Who are you and what are you doing with a Death Eater?" Arthur Weasley ordered looking up at the seemingly terrified girl he had dangling in mid-air.

"DAD!" Now Ginny was hysterical – this was not the type of reception she had been expecting.

"Arthur!" Ginny heard her mother's voice cry out.

"Molly, go back inside, I'll deal with this." Arthur gritted his teeth.

Ever since word had gotten out that his daughter had disappeared from Hogwarts, Arthur assumed his daughter had gone on the run. The family had taken it badly; with both their youngest children on the run, what was to become of them?

With Ron, they understood and eventually accepted his mission was to accompany Harry and Hermione. But not Ginny.

Their only daughter?

Fred and George had tried to keep their spirits up, telling them Ginny had twice the brains of Ron and the charm, she'd be just fine. They had decided to accept that – they had no choice but to hope for the best.

But now Ginny, or what appeared to be their Ginny, was here before their eyes in the company of a Death Eater. So many theories swam around in Arthur Weasley's mind. Was she really Ginny? Or a Death Eater in disguise? Had she "gone over" and become one of them? That seemed very unlikely, but then again anything could happen when at war. Was she under the Imperius Curse? She didn't appear to be, but then again a new method could have been created to hide all the typical symptoms.

Was she in love with Malfoy and brought him over to their side? That seemed the least likely.

What was he to do? He couldn't stun her; he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm unarmed," Ginny said simply.

_This could simply be part of their plan_, Arthur thought.

"Ask me any question at all dad, anything at all."

The Death Eater could have simply done her homework, background checks... Why didn't he give her a safe word?!

Ginny sighed. She didn't blame her father for being so cautious; she knew she'd be the exact same, but it didn't stop the encounter from hurting her. It hurt because she was so close to falling to pieces right there and then; all she wanted to do was burst into tears and have her father embrace her, promise everything would be OK.

Her eyes began to water. How would her father believe her? She held back the tears as she looked up at her father.

"Arthur!" Molly croaked; she too doing her best to hold back tears as she ran to her husband. "I know my daughter, I know it's her!" she pleaded.

"Molly! You don't realise how crafty these Death Eaters are!"

"Then give her Veritaserum!" she begged.

Arthur seemed to process the idea, then after a few moments, he agreed.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief, as she watched her mother run into the house and fetch the truth-telling potion. They'd believe her now. But she just couldn't bring herself to look at Draco – she didn't need to see that smug hate-to-say-I-told-you-so look on his face.

* * *

His eyes were fixed upon her hurt, her ashamed face. Draco felt that uncomfortable surge within him again, _sympathy_. It was driving him mad. He prided himself on feeling nothing for anyone but himself and upholding his family honour.

Ironic, Draco thought to himself, he could kiss that family honour goodbye.

"What are smirking at?" Bill Weasley asked,

"Smirking at the fact you're about to be proven wrong. And your sister and I will be cleared."

"Even if that really is Ginny, it doesn't change the fact you're a Death Eater," Bill snarled, taking Draco's left forearm and exposing the Dark Mark.

Draco snatched his arm back, ready to fire any insult that came to mind when a loud shrieking captured their attention. Both jumped and looked around.

Molly and Arthur were hugging Ginny so hard both men were surprised she'd any room to breathe.

"See," Draco said rather smugly.

"Get moving, Malfoy," Bill ordered, without the same conviction he used moments ago.

"Bill!" Ginny cried out, running towards her eldest brother. She flew herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Draco stepped aside, aware he was under the watch of Arthur Weasley, and witnessed the embrace between the two siblings.

"Hem, hem," Arthur cleared his throat and jerked his head at Draco.

"Oh!" Ginny blushed, regaining composure. "You don't need to worry about him, he's on our side," she announced happily.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. When did he make the almighty proclamation of joining the good guys? He made a mental note to ask Ginny about that later.

"Oh, really?" Bill asked, "So what's the bit of ink on his forearm doing there?"

"Bit of in-" Ginny repeated, thinking for a moment. "Oh! That, well yeah, it's complicated, he'll explain it all, I'm sure, but um, can we go in? I'm starved!"

* * *

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly fawned, as she served a delightful meal of roast beef, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, Yorkshire Pudding, runner beans, and carrots. Draco couldn't help but stuff himself; it was obvious where Ginny got her cooking skills from.

"Someone's enjoying himself," Bill muttered. Ginny poked him and warned her brother to go easy on their guest.

After eating all the Chocolate cake he could, Draco was subjected to a Weasley Inquistion, as Ginny described it.

"Well," Draco began. "It's a long story,"

"We've got all night," Bill yawned.

"Ok..." Draco began. "Before sixth year started, my father ordered I meet with the Dark Lord, that is how I came about receiving this." Draco paused, showing the mark to the Weasley's. "I didn't want it, nor did I have any say in the matter, one does not simply deny _him__._" He sighed, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The next part was not going to be easy for them to hear, especially not Ginny. "My orders were to apprehend Miss Weasley and have her be brought to the Malfoy Manor by operatives."

Bill's grip on his fork tightened. Arthur it appeared, seemed to pity Draco. Draco despised him for doing so.

"I was summoned by Bellatrix Lestrange. Once it became clear what her motives were I had a change of heart, I guess you could say. Would you like to fill them in next?" Draco asked her, and hoped that she knew him well enough by now to realise that he really didn't want to be forced to say the next part.

Ginny nodded. "He offered me a numbing agent, I refused, then Draco Apparated us out of there. We've been on the run ever since."

"That's quite a story, but why do I get the feeling you left a lot out?"

"Dad, do you really want to hear all the close calls we had?" Ginny asked him. "I didn't think so," she added when no one replied. There was an awkward silence; no one really knew what to say. What _do_ you say when that kind of statement is made?

"Lovely dinner, Mum," Bill said, to which everyone, including Draco, agreed to immediately.

Bill helped his mother put away the dishes,and Arthur muttered something about letting someone called Charlie know, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked brightly, relieved that everyone had made it through dinner in one piece.

"It'll suffice." Draco said in a bored tone.

This house was nothing like he'd seen before. It was shabby, dysfunctional, yet he understood why it meant so much to her – it would have a homey feel to someone like her. But then again, the more he thought about it, the more it reminded him of Ginny's personality, the dysfunctional part.

She'd grown up poor, he'd grown up rich, ironically only one of them had ever had a place they could truly call home.

"You like it...You like it..." Ginny taunted.

"Weasley, this place is a broom cupboard, there is nothing to approve of."

"Either way, you like it. I'm going for a bath, enjoy."

"Enjoy what?" Draco asked, but as he turned around to face her, she was halfway up the stairs.

Shaking his head, he sighed. Strutting about the living room, he thought to himself that a month ago he wouldn't have been caught dead in a place like this_. _

_M__y how the mighty have fallen_.

Draco resigned himself to the fact he'd have to put up with this lack of grandeur or wealth of any kind. But this family was a happy one, that much was obvious just by looking at the photos of red haired children in tatty second hand clothes – all happy ones. Any family portrait of his family was usually large and imposing and dull – or respectable, how his mother would put it.

It was a concept Draco didn't understand. Then again, how could he? With his background he was brought up with the ideology that only money could bring happiness, without that one had nothing.

"Malfoy?" Bill called out to him;Draco acknowledged him with a vague look, "come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping,"

* * *

Draco followed the eldest Weasley child up the rickety staircase in silence except when he pointed out the bathroom, and informed him of the ghoul in the attic. At last they reached the very last room before the said attic. Bill opened the door for him, and as predicted Draco turned up his nose, surveying the room in disgust.

"Oh and a word of advice," Bill said.

"Yes?"

"Take your clothes off,"

"Excuse me? Take my-"

"You heard me, Mum will be up in a sec to do it herself and you won't like that,"

"These clothes are mine. And will not be coming off."

Bill shrugged nonchalantly. "Have it your way then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Bill!" Molly Weasley suddenly Apparated on the landing. "Is our guest sorted?"

"More or less," Bill replied with an amused look on his face, as Draco was still unaware as just how far Molly Weasley's hospitality went.

"Ah, Draco dear, laundry?"

Taken aback by the woman's use of his first name, he stared at her as if she was mad.

"Now, now, don't be shy I had six boys, you've nothing I haven't seen, I'm sure."

"Now listen here there's no bloody way your-" But before Draco could finish his sentence Molly Weasley had stripped him down to his boxers with a few simple wand movements.

"I won't embarrass you dear, but if you want those washed to there's a laundry basket in waiting in the kitchen."

Draco Malfoy gawped at the flame haired plump woman before him.

_How dare she strip ME! ME! Of all people! Does she not know who I am? _

Then again Draco had to remind himself that he didn't even know who he was anymore. He ditched his family's beliefs and loyalties, did that still make him a Malfoy? And what did that even mean, to be a Malfoy? All these thoughts rushed through Draco's mind as he stood in the centre of the pokey, neglected bedroom once belonging to Percy Weasley. So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he, that the humiliated Slytherin Prince failed to notice the flinching and concerned exchanged looks between mother and son as they saw the imprint of the life he left behind on his left forearm. The Weasleys decided it was best leave the young runaway alone as it was clear he was in a conflicting situation.

"It can't be easy for him," Molly Weasley muttered as she rested her weary bones in the comfort of her warm sitting room.

"Doesn't excuse him for being an arrogant prick," Bill muttered.

"Who's an arrogant prick?" Arthur asked as he entered the room.

"Malfoy," Bill muttered.

"He's been through a lot and by the sounds of things he saved our Gin."

"It's rather odd, I tell you. I don't know what to make of it."

"He's just a boy, a lost boy in desperate need of security," Molly Weasley reprimanded them.

"Mum, you make it out like we just rescued Harry all over again," Bill joked.

"Does feel a little like that doesn't it?" Arthur said.

"I wonder how the Order will react when they find out."

"They'd want to use it to their advantage of course."

"We can't let them use the boy like that! Arthur, you can't!"

"If we don't inform them it won't look good, but if we do inform them, you're right Molly, they'll want to use him."

"What do we do?" Bill asked.

"Sleep on it, decide in the morning, today has been long, and Fleur will be wanting to know where you are."

Bill nodded, bidding them goodnight, he left the house, Disapparating beyond the security shields.

"Molly, come to bed, we'll think it over in the morning." Arthur held a hand out for his wife and the two made their way up to bed.

* * *

Draco's throat ached with thirst as he made his way down to the kitchen. As he poured himself out a glass of water he was conscious of an imposing figure watching him in the doorway. "Enjoying the view, Weaslette?"

Ginny snorted as she entered the kitchen brushing her damp hair. "You should have listened to Bill." She smirked as she watched Draco Malfoy make his way around her kitchen in nothing more than his boxers.

"She'll be wanting those too, Mum's a little obsessed about laundry, takes her mind off things, see."

"I noticed."

Normally this response would have provoked a retort from Ginny, but as she had gotten to know Draco over the past month they'd been on the run, she knew when he was attempting to make a joke, and this was it.

"It's a good job I have spares,"

"What did you do? Rob a Muggle store?"

"Something like that," he smirked, drowning the glass of cold water in one.

Ginny frowned, trying to remember when he robbed a Muggle store.

"It was the day you walked out and we didn't talk for the whole day,"

"Hmmm, which one was that again?" Ginny teased, although she knew full well which one it was, it was the day he'd implied that Hermione was throwing herself at Harry; she was surprised he even remembered it. Now it all seemed so comical. Hermione and Ron were drawn to each other, she hardly doubted she'd hook up with Harry, however it had hurt her nonetheless.

"You know the one," Draco muttered, seemingly ashamed of himself.

Was it possible that he was sorry for what he had said? Ginny wasn't so sure, an awkward silence fell upon them which was strange as usually the two didn't mind the quiet, they appreciated it, but that was not the case now.

Ginny had a spontaneous fit of giggles which made Draco jump before regaining his composure. "What is so funny Weasley?"

"Think about it, Ginny Weasley, blood traitor, Draco Malfoy pure blood extremist – stark naked in my kitchen," she choked between giggling fits. "Not exactly normal, is it?"

Seeing the humour of it all Draco smiled - _he actually smiled! _- "I see your point," he said slowly as if weighing her words up carefully, "But these are hardly normal circumstances, now are they, Weaslette?"

"Not normal at all." She smiled. "Well, night Malfoy,"

"Goodnight Weasley," he replied as she brushed past him, surprised that he actually felt disappointed, he relayed that strange feeling in his mind as he retired to the guest room.

Lost in her own company, there in her tiny room, the shock hit her. She was home, she was safe. What could she want more? Ginny thought of the "golden trio" as she looked at the photo on her dresser, of them with Fred and George, at Fleur and Bill's wedding. But where were they now? Were they alive? Would Harry survive the war defeating You-Know-Who? Would he still want her? It didn't seem likely, but it was that thought that kept Ginny's spirits up. And she needed to keep them up; according to reports of all sorts on the Death Eater advance, Britain was now completely engulfed by their prejudiced reign, with promises that they had only seen the beginning repeated from those who had escaped their encounters. Things were getting worse for Muggles as the days went on; Ginny shuddered at the thought of what was happening at Hogwarts with all those Muggle borns – Dean Thomas, the Creevey brothers, to name a few. How Neville and Luna were faring she did not know. Ginny, overwhelmed with emotion, told herself that Luna was most likely entertaining her companions with tales of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or Nargles. With those pleasant thoughts in mind she convinced herself to at least try to get some sleep.

* * *

An hour's fruitless tossing and turning had come and gone. Ginny was finding it extremely hard to fall asleep, and it didn't help that she was being watched. Bolting upright she gasped, reaching for her wand on the bedside table where it normally laid. She cringed as she remembered the Death Eaters snapping it like a twig once she had came to at Malfoy Manor.

"Easy, Weaslette," a familar voice said.

"Malfoy!" she hissed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, in my room?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied in a bored tone.

"So you'd thought you'd barge in on me whilst I slept? Charming,"

"Please, you could sleep about as much as I could," he scoffed.

"Whatever, the point is you're here _uninvited_!"

"Is that it? Tut, tut Weasley, I was hoping it would be a much more developed point worthy of my attention."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If my brother or parents catch you in here you won't see your next birthday!"

"Come now, it's not like we're getting up to anything, then again that could all change. Be a good little Weasel and give us some light."

"Bloody ferret," she muttered, despite hating to bend to his will – light would be useful right about now. She lit the candle beside her, lying back on her bed and enjoying the way the golden glow made the room all the more comforting, even if she was stuck with the likes of Malfoy.

"Now isn't that so much better?" he smirked.

Ginny didn't reply. Intent on ignoring him, she stared at a spot on the wall, wishing he would just leave her sanctuary.

After moments of that comfortable silence that they both relished Draco asked, "So why can't you sleep?"

Ginny thought for a moment, seriously thought about which snarky retort to fire at him, when she saw the sincere look in his eyes.

_C__ould that possibly be concern? _Shaking the thought from her mind, Ginny blamed it on exhaustion. Today had been quite exhilarating after all!

"I'm not sure, I guess it's because being back home reality kicked in, you know? OK, when we were on the run it wasn't easy with the Death Eaters, but it was a kind of detached fear if that makes any sense, like it was just you and me they were after. But being home, after my parents' reaction to our arrival, reality kicked in and it dawned on me once more. The consequences of war, what we could lose. To be honest I almost missed being on the run, I didn't have those kind of notions, you know?"

Shocked by her honest admission, she didn't dare look Draco Malfoy in the face. Oh why did he have to turn her into those tell-all types? She blamed it on him saving her life, and asked him why he couldn't sleep.

"That ghoul of yours," he said in an amused voice."You'd think being deceased for so long he'd have courtesy for those in the land of the living."

"On the contrary, he's forgotten what it's like to be in our living world, so why should it abide by our common curtsies?"

"Hmm, good point."

"You don't plan on leaving anytime, do you?" It was not a question, but rather a statement from the redhead.

"Smart little thing, aren't we?" Draco retorted, strutting about the tiny room while inspecting every inch. "You know Weasley, the more I think about it, the more I find that you were sorted into the wrong house."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Granted you've the brawn of – and I suppose "bravery" of – a Gryffindor, but you're as proud and snarky as any Slytherin I've known, you just hide that aspect. Rather well I might add."

If Draco assumed Ginny would take that as a compliment then he could not have been more wrong. "Please, don't insult me," she scoffed.

Draco just shook his head, wearing that arrogant smirk of his that got under Ginny's skin. She hated it as it looked like he was winning, and that he knew it.

_But he always wins.._.

"Well here, then," Ginny threw him pillows she had made as a child before she was of age to go to Hogwarts as means of passing the time. Draco however looked as if she had infected him with some deadly disease. "I've had enough of your high and mighty 'I'm too snobby for your pauper belongings' crap, accept them and get over it," she snapped.

Draco stared at her then nodded.

"Wand please."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to leave this warm bed over making yours, now giving me the damn wand."

"Say please."

"May I remind you that I grew up with six older brothers? Don't press my buttons, Malfoy," she threatened.

Draco just stared at her, but as he was too tired to argue; he decided to let her win this round.

"Thank you," she said brightly, a completely different person.

After using his wand so many times, it almost felt like her own, and followed her orders precisely. She pulled out the camp bed from underneath her own that Hermione would frequent when she stayed, but Ginny neglected to mention that, heaven forbid he throw a tantrum_,_ and gave him the spare duvet.

She blew the candle out and the two got settled in their beds. Ginny said, "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"And why is that?" he mused.

"Because when they find you in my bedroom they'll kill you."

"As I said before, Weasley we're not doing anything of _that _kind. However, say the word and I might consider thinking about changing that."

"Please don't flatter yourself, you came to _me_."

"Don't get the wrong idea Weasel," he snapped. "It was out of convenience."

"Convenience it is," she replied giving a sneer of her own.

Draco clenched his jaw. There's no way he'd tell her his real reason for joining her. His truth was not too far off from hers.

That said, truth was that when they were out "living rough", as Ginny had put it, they were on equal footing. OK, he had the advantage, he had nothing to go back to and he had a wand on him. But now they were on her ground, she had the advantage, family around her, she was safe – And what of him?

He had never felt so alone. Used to it Draco was, but this time it was different. He was faced with what he had missed out on the majority of his life. _Family_ as a constant presence, not just there whenever they felt like it.

Cringing at the admission to himself, he knew that he'd never be able to admit aloud, not to Blaise, his best friend, and certainly not to the girl who knew him surprisingly well – and she wasn't even aware of that power and how it affected him_. T__hank Merlin_ _for that._

* * *

The next morning Arthur Weasley woke up early.

Ginny seemed rather fond of the Malfoy boy, and it worried him. Then he noticed Draco wasn't in his bed. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur hurried to check on his daughter, who was sound asleep. Heaving a sigh of relief, he entered the kitchen to find the Slytherin already acquainted with Charlie Weasley.

"Mornin' Dad," his son saluted sleepily with a mug of tea.

"When did you get back?" Arthur asked.

"About fifteen minutes. Talking to our boy Malfoy here; turns out he knows a thing or two about dragons."

"Is that so?"

"They're a personal hobby of mine." Draco shrugged.

"That's good to hear. I'm afraid I'm in a terrible rush, hate to be late for work. Good day," Arthur said, and hurried out the door seeming rather flustered.

"That's what he's normally like," Charlie reassured Draco.

* * *

Ginny yawned loudly, stretching out on her bed, and looked around the room. The camp bed was gone as was the duvet, and he'd gone to great care to put her pillows back where she had gotten them from, behind her head. How he'd done it without waking her, she'd never know. Unless of course she dreamt the whole thing. If so, it had been an interesting dream, on the run with Draco Malfoy, him saving her life, wearing nothing but his boxers in her kitchen...

"Here she comes." Charlie announced Ginny's arrival to the kitchen in her her hot pants and oversized plain t-shirt.

Busying herself with boiling the kettle and making herself breakfast, she became conscious of a pair of eyes watching her. Turning around suddenly, she caught Draco Malfoy's cold grey eyes reflecting interest as they travelled up and down her body, pausing on one spot in particular. Ginny, smiling to herself, turned back to her kettle and said, "Yes Malfoy, it's a garter."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked Malfoy.

"Yes, Weaslette, I'm aware of that."

"Gin, why are you wearing such a garment? Mum would have a fit," Charlie chuckled.

"Practical uses, I assure you."

Draco and Charlie both snorted at that explanation.

"It's where I kept my wand."

"And where is your wand now?" Charlie asked.

"Lying in splinters, most likely still in the Malfoy dungeon."

"Aah, tough luck."

_That's all my brother can say? Tough, bloody luck?_

Draco raised an eyebrow as she sat across from him.

"Found your clothes I see," Ginny said, grinning.

"Indeed, Weaslette. Black coffee and plain toast?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Told you she was the weirdo of the family," Charlie teased, jerking his thumb at his little sister, who replied with a quick jab into the side.

Charlie chuckled. Ruffling his sister's hair he bid them goodnight as he wished to get some "kip" after a tiresome night shift for the Order.

"So what would you like to do now?" she asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Quidditch?"

"Sure."

Once Ginny had returned properly dressed, she took him out to the broom shed, and didn't miss the look of disgust his snotty face gave. It angered her somewhat. "You know, the calibre of a Qudditch player is measured by their actual ability, not their broomstick,"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that, Weasel, I've seen you play."

_Did he just give me compliment?_

"But your game play is far too reckless, you take a lot of risks, and I'll have that proven to you by the end of the day."

Ginny shrugged. "Hey - no pain, no gain."

"Apres-vu."

* * *

Draco had been right, he had indeed proven that she was reckless, making careless mistakes which at one point had lead to him crushing her on the ground.

After Ginny complained he smelled, he told her to stop whining when it was so obvious she was enjoying herself.

"One more comment about my personal hygiene, Weasley and you'll-"

"I'll what?" she laughed. "Come on! Race you!"

Shaking his head he ran after her. It wasn't long before his long legs matched her speed.

Draco grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her to him.

"Hey, no fair-"

He put a finger to her lips and pulled her towards him, Ginny wondered what on earth he was doing his face was inches from hers, moving closer -

Suddenly the two of them heard raised strange voices. Ginny pulled away and was about to inspect when Draco pulled her back. He'd recognise Antoin Dolohov's voice anywhere...


	5. Shell Cottage

**Shell Cottage**

**a/n: sorry for the awfully slow updates..! Thanks again to me wonderful beta Rowan!**

* * *

Ginny pulled against Draco's vice grip, but her efforts were as fruitless as he was stubborn.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

Draco ignored her as he concentrated on the voices. One he was sure about: Dolohov; the other sounded like Nott. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure but he was fairly certain, thanking Merlin it wasn't anyone like his father or the Lestrange's – then they'd be in real trouble.

"Tell us where your daughter is!" the one Draco suspected was Nott demanded, followed by the sound of a table being overturned.

"We don't know, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!" Arthur Weasley's brave voice replied.

Draco could sense Ginny's gratitude at her father's return by the way he body relaxed slightly. Now she knew her mother was not enduring the Death Eater inquisition alone, this thought comforted Ginny as she and Draco Further sounds of objects being broken and smashed, however, only made her tense up against him. She was now digging her claw-like nails in his arms, which were snaked around her waist. There was only so much more of her persistence he could take.

"Weasley, I'd be careful if I were you, you're well known for having close ties with Dumbledore's Order," Dolohov sneered, "so not even your bloodline will save you."

The teenagers heard footsteps echoing around the room.

"What's this?" Nott's voice demanded.

Ginny froze when she heard her mother stuttering.

"A likely story, these are teenager's clothes, freshly washed. Where is you daughter!" he roared.

The next thing they heard was loud voices and screaming, the sounds of glass smashing and curses flying. That did it for Ginny. She kicked Draco hard in the shin, grabbed his wand and went flying into the house.

Draco's eyes widened. She was going to get herself killed, he thought, and ran in after her.

The room was a mess, everything was turned upside down, smashed. Ginny was straight ahead of him, a bright red light bursting from her wand as she ducked a green light coming from her attackers.

That near miss sent both her parents in a wild rage, and the two of them shot stunning spells at the same person.

Ginny was panting heavily, staring at the unconscious bodies on the ground.

_Did that just really happen?_

She was rooted to the spot, unable to move. She was pretty sure no green light had come from the wand in her hand, but she cringed at the thought of being inches away from the green light emitted from her attackers.

She felt arms around her shoulders, they steered her numb body away from the sitting room and out of the house. Whoever it was settled her on the grass, allowing her to lie down on her back, trying to make sense of what had just happened, of what had been happening for the past couple of months.

Ginny looked away from the clouds, afraid of what she might see, shaking her head in disbelief. She bit her lip. Her chocolate brown eyes burned with the tears that threatened to overflow, but Ginny would not let her emotions get the better of her.

_Oh sod this! _

Her bottom lip trembled, she closed her eyes and let the tears pour down. She gave a shaky intake of breath, her chest burned as she clutched it.

_How on earth did things get to be this bad?_ Still shaking her head in disbelief, Ginny's teary gaze found that of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Arthur, leave them," Molly urged, holding an arm out in front of her husband.

"I don't like the idea of him just watching her while she's crying! Especially after what has just happened!" he whispered.

"They've been through so much together, I think he knows how to act around her by now," she replied.

Arthur looked at his wife, who gave him a look, the look he new all-too well. The last time Molly Weasley had looked at her husband in that particular way was when Ginny was dancing with Harry at Bill and Fleur's wedding, which of course made no sense at all. Molly led her husband away from the back door, with Arthur muttering something along the lines of, "...But I thought it was Harry she liked.."

"What are you looking at?" Ginny snapped at Draco, not caring how ridiculous or childish she seemed.

"Nothing," the blond replied casually.

"So don't look at me like that then!"

Draco cocked his head to the side as if admiring a piece of art, at least in his mind that was what was in front of him right now. Maybe it was because she was the only female he'd been around for such a long time, but he was becoming increasingly more attracted to her and here she was now, raw emotion on display, not seeking comfort yet making no effort to hide her inner turmoil. It was quite a sight to see, being privy to such feelings from such a stubborn and fierce creature as Ginny Weasley.

The redhead's tears had ceased; now the anger was settling in.

"For fucks sake, don't you feel anything?" she roared at him, jumping to her feet.

Draco looked up at her. "About War? Yes, and no,"

"You really are a cold and insolent son of a bitch," she spat, and stormed off.

Draco looked towards the sunset, his turn to shake his head in disbelief. When he observed others in an emotional state, he found that they got angry first, in tears later.

But what was he to do now? Go after her, wrestle her until she calmed down, or leave her to it? He'd picked up his wand after she'd dropped it in shock, but where was the manual on dealing with high strung emotional Weaslettes? Times like these made Draco grateful that emotional episodes from the feisty red head were a rarity.

She'd stopped at the edge of the vast lake beyond the Weasley plot. Dangerous to be out and about, unarmed - this she knew, but at that moment it didn't matter. She felt nothing at that moment – no, that was a lie. Ginny Weasley did feel something. Regret.

She shouldn't have yelled at Draco that way, but it was that damned superior emotionless face of his, and there she was bearing all, she decided it would've been less humiliating had she been naked.

The feisty girl couldn't sit, relaying the latest dramatic moments in her hectic life as she paced up and down. If Draco was sitting there, watching her, that meant he was the one who brought her out of the house...

_Thoughtful of him._

Ginny cringed again as she remembered the insults she'd fired at him.

"I'm armed," a familiar voice announced in a jovial manner.

Ginny spun round, and out of habit, poised for a duel.

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow; she blushed under his seemingly scrutinizing gaze.

"And you appear not to be," he added, amusement evident in his voice.

Ginny narrowed his eyes at him, "Perhaps there is some Gryffindor in you after all, normally one isn't brave enough to follow me when I'm angry."

"I concur, I am undoubtedly brave; or is it perhaps a Gryffindor trait of being remarkably dimwitted that led me here? Either way, I'm here now." He shrugged as he lay on the grass, poised like a Greek god.

Ginny despised this, this perfection in him, the way his platinum blond hair perfectly shaped the sharp features on his handsome face, or the way those icy grey eyes of his could render a person speechless. And his lips... They curved into a teasing smile as her gaze dropped to them. Her eyes bulged.

_Oh, if this son of a bitch knows Occlumency, I'll kill him!_

She shook the thoughts from her mind and turned away, choosing to watch the sun go down instead, basking in the last of the day's warmth.

Sunset and sunrise were her favorite times, the way they casted that surreal glow, especially on a foggy morning. She appreciated the beauty of the happier times. Nowadays if there was even a touch of fog, everyone automatically assumed danger.

It was dangerous times to live in, but would you classify it as living, watching over your shoulder every five minutes, dreading that fateful day when Death Eaters came knocking? Or the Dark Mark above your home? Ginny didn't classify it as living, in fact for the first time in her life she envied the dead.

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked.

"What's it to you?"

"The frequent change of your facial expressions interests me, and as my interest in something is such a rarity I ask you to satisfy it."

"What use is an interest once it's satisfied?" Ginny asked, Draco raised eyebrow.

"I mean," she continued, turning around to face him. "Once you've gotten what you wanted, the interest tends to take a hike."

Draco frowned for a moment, contemplating what she had just said. "You have a point, then again," Draco replied, now rising to his feet. "I do believe the key to finding an interest is for it not to ever satisfy you fully, that you can never get enough of it, that way the interest can never, as you put it, _take a hike._"

"Well, now, that makes no sense whatsoever," Ginny said with an air of uncertainity, telling herself that her weak argument had nothing to do with fact the gorgeous Draco Malfoy was towering over her. _Did I just admit to myself that Prick of the Century is...gorgeous?_

Ginny mentally gulped, clenched her fists and staring up at him to meet his intense gaze. What she wouldn't give to know what lurked behind those mysterious grey pools.

"Of course it makes sense," he replied, leaning closer. "You find an interest, you keep it, simple really."

_Bloody arrogant jerk._

"Okay so, name such an interest," she demanded.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of one," Draco teased, as he backed away.

Ginny frowned.

_Typical guy! _

Prince of Slytherin, wearing his trademark smirk as he was watched her, she truly was the most entertaining girl he'd been stuck with.

"Prick!" she shouted after him.

"Come now Weasley! You can do better than that!" he teased.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, wearing that mischievous grin which Draco had a fair idea meant trouble, and that now would be a good time to run.

The Weaslette was faster than she looked, funny how different it felt to be the one running from her. She had him floored moments later.

He flipped himself on his back so that she was now saddling his hips. Propping himself on his elbows, he surveyed her carefully, as if she were a frightened animal. The way she constantly fidgeted with her hands, as if unsure where to place them, or the way she chewed on her bottom lip, didn't escape him. Most red blooded males would take this a seductive go ahead sign, but the anxious look in her normally teasing dark brown eyes told a different story.

She wasn't ready, he knew that, or rather she wasn't ready for whatever she thought he wanted from her. But when the time came, and she was ready, would he take a bite of the forbidden fruit that was Ginny Weasley?

Draco lightly placed her on the grass beside him and patted her head.

She despised the action, feeling like a pet.

He took a strand of grass out of her hair before lying on his back to look up at the stars that were struggling to shine against the darkening evening sky.

Being in Draco's company seemed to have somewhat tamed her temper without leaving Ginny feeling trapped. In fact, despite his icy demeanor, being in his company was somewhat liberating.

She didn't know why that was, perhaps it was the fact that with him she wasn't Harry Potter's lady friend or the only Weasley daughter, or maybe it was because he'd endured worse family expectations than she could even dread to think of.

But when she was on top of him moments ago,she'd been afraid, not of the physical interaction-if anything she missed it- but rather what they'd both see if they let their guards down.

Ginny felt strong, empowered around him, simply because she had to be around his snide remarks and she enjoyed that. Perhaps some power hungry Slytherin traits were rubbing off on her? And if her guard was let down, what then? Would she still feel so strong, so independent? She shuddered at the thought of someone like Draco Malfoy inside her head, knowing what made her tick. It was a frightening idea.

Those thoughts plagued her all night. She was grateful he didn't return to her room as he had done the previous night-she needed all the space her tiny room would provide.

The following morning, Ginny was amazed to find Draco dressed. Beside him were packed suitcases. "S'one wanna explain?" She yawned, voice groggy from sleep.

"That's Bill," Arthur Weasley announced glancing out the kitchen window.

"Oh he looks awful," Molly fussed, and began to busy herself around the kitchen.

Ginny glanced at Draco, who gave a pointed look towards Ginny's father.

"Dad... Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I haven't time for explaining, Gin," he replied quickly before hurrying out the door, tightly gripping his wand.

Molly gestured towards Draco, who took the hint.

"Ginny, lets go upstairs,"

"Why...?"

"I'll explain, come on."

She led them back to her room where she happily snuggled back into her warm bed.

Draco shut the door behind him and settled himself beside her.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be going to back to bed anytime soon?"

"Because you won't be."

"Why...?"

"Because you've to get ready. We're leaving, your parents included."

Ginny bolted upright. "What? Why?"

Draco sighed.

Now that Ginny was more awake, she noticed how weary he looked. "Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"Not really, I spent most of the night answering the questions of your beloved Order."

"The Order?"

"Yes, Aurors came last night to take the Death Eaters away and discovered I was here. Naturally they wanted to take me with them." He paused, Ginny stared at him. "Your eldest brothers and father managed to convince them I'd only be in danger of capture and how dangerous that could be for them all."

"Well, that explains why I didn't have to endure your company last night," Ginny said in an attempt to lighten the situation.

Draco smiled weakly in recognition of that attempt, yanking the duvet from her.

"Hey!" Ginny cried out.

"I suggest you get packing."

"Packing?"

"Yes, we're leaving, it's not considered safe here."

"Where is safe anymore?" Ginny snorted. "Besides, we've only just got here! I'm not going anywhere," she added defiantly.

Curling into a ball, she clutched to her pillows as she tried to go back to sleep-regardless of what Draco said. Her home was the safest place in the world as far as she was concerned and nothing he could say or do would change her mind-

"HEY!" she cried out as Draco had scooped her into his arms, making her stand on the cold bedroom floor.

"This is not open for discussion. We leave for Shell Cottage in minutes, I suggest you get ready."

"Shell Cottage? Bill's?"

"Yes," Draco gritted his teeth; the eldest Weasley brother and himself still hadn't warmed up to each other since their first encounter, as the former still had his suspicions.

"But-" Ginny began - clearly Draco was on edge as he walked towards her wardrobe and chest of drawers, firing an assortment of clothes at her; Ginny cringed as it included her underwear. "Ok, I get the point, you can go now."

Draco stood with his back to her facing the window. "Blindfold me if you wish," he said handing her a blindfold he transfigured out of a blanket, "but I'm not leaving, because if I do, I know the first thing you'll do is crawl back into bed."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief; either he really did know Occulmency and could perform it without the use of a wand, or he knew her better than she dared to know. Either way it was a frightening thought.

"Prick," she muttered, pulling off her night clothes, making sure he wasn't looking. After she pulled on her jeans and t-shirt she allowed him to turn around, surprised he'd stayed true to his word. She brushed her hair as Draco stuffed the rest of her clothes into the bag.

"Impatient aren't we?" she teased.

"I don't think you realise the seriousness of the situation, we don't have time for childish behavior!" he snapped.

"Someone's snarky," Ginny muttered as she tied her hair up.

"According to you I specialise in being _snarky._"

Despite being peeved with him, Ginny couldn't help but smile at his retort. " That's hardly my fault now is it?" she grinned, facing him.

"Where are you going now?" he groaned.

"We've got somewhere to be, remember?" she teased, standing in the doorway, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

Draco shook his head, unable to comprehend just how frustrating the girl could be as he followed her down the stairs.

"Now where are you going?"

"Nature calls!"

Ginny locked the bathroom door behind her and sank to the floor, clutching her chest. She couldn't be having a panic attack, there was just no way she could allow herself that right now.

Things were getting worse, much worse. When Hogwarts was taken over by Death Eaters, Ginny got through it by knowing she still had a safe haven in The Burrow; what a fool she'd been to think it would always remain that way. This was her home, and now she had to abandon it. It held so many memories for her, and those memories at times were the only things that got her through the toughest times. She had to remind herself she wasn't alone now, she had to remember she had her family with her this time, she had to remain positive.

"Ginny?" she heard Bill's voice from the other side of door.

Wiping her eyes she scrambled to her feet throwing her toiletries in her bag, flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

Knowing his sister so well, Bill raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled as best as she could, determined not to let anyone else see her in such a state.

"Let's go then."

Bill urged his parents to go first as they would be seeking sanctuary at Aunt Muriel's. They kissed their children goodbye - Draco even got a smothering hug of his own from a tearful Molly Weasley, who thanked him over and over for keeping Ginny safe. Once they had safely Disapparated beyond the protection shields, Bill led Ginny and Draco beyond them.

"Why are we keeping the shields up?" she asked at once.

"To make it look like we're still there," Bill replied.

"And a mighty fine job at that," a threatening voice shouted at them.

"RUN!" Bill commanded as the three were ambushed by Death Eaters.

They sprinted towards the trees, Bill and Draco both firing hexes over their shoulders. Draco leapt over lone boulders, stunning his attacker square in the chest, his heart was now out of control as he strained his ears for any sign of movement, using the trees as cover.

Ginny, meanwhile, was at a loss of what to do. She had no wand and was trapped; it would be moments before their attackers discovered her. They were out numbered, five to three, and she realized she needed something that would distract them. Thinking fast, she looked around her.

Then it suddenly clicked.

The bag beside her was no ordinary bag, it was given to her by Fred and George, they called it the Hogwarts Survival Pack. Unfortunately her mother forbid her to bring it in case she was caught out. Rummaging through the pockets she came across a silk purse labeled "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

_Thank Merlin!_

She peered over the top of boulder and saw Bill and Draco not to far from each other, using trees as cover. She focused back on the Death Eaters who were about 10 metres away from them, and that's when she was spotted.

Ducking her head back down she whispered, "Shit, shit!"

There was no time to lose as she leapt to her feet and ran as fast as she could, towards the battle scene. Looking once over her shoulder to make sure that they were following her, a satisfied grin appeared on her face as she ignored Bill and Draco yelling at her. Once confident she'd get all the Death Eaters, she threw the powder to the ground.

Draco didn't know what to think.

Black fog impaired their vision, they couldn't get a clear view of their attackers nor of Ginny. He exchanged a concerned look with Bill, but as they didn't hear her shrieking, they took it as a good sign.

Draco knew full well those Death Eaters were instructed to take her alive; once Voldemort had discovered her romance with Potter he'd instructed his followers to recapture her. Draco doubted Ginny knew where Potter was but that was not going to stop Death Eaters.

Coughing and spluttering came from behind them, and Draco and Bill spun round, ready to fire, but lowered their wands in relief as it was Ginny crawling towards them.

"Gin!" Bill whispered and ran straight to her, bringing her out of harm's way. "You're so stupid, you know that?"

"S'not like you guys had anything better planned, we haven't got time, get us to Shell Cottage!" she ordered in a hoarse voice.

"I can only take one at a time," Bill admitted.

"Take her first," Draco said immediately, and both siblings looked at him in surprise. "I've a wand," he added casually, "not to mention her coughing and spluttering would give her position away to a blind person," he sneered.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, ready to come up with a suitable retort, but had no time to utter it as Bill grabbed her arm, taking her to Shell Cottage.

"GINNY!"

She had no time to react as an overly-anxious Fleur ran to her, arms wide open.

Ginny gulped, looked up for her brother who had already Disapparated to go back for Draco.

Smothering her in kisses, her sister-in-law said, "I was so worreed! Wit ze Death Eaters! You brave little girl!" Squeezing her tightly, she continued, "I do not know what I would have done eef Bill's little seester had been hurt!"

"Um thanks Fleur," Ginny said, massaging her left arm as she worried about Draco.

Would he be able to hold his own against five Death Eaters while Bill got there? And the cheek of him to tease her like that! If he made if back in one piece she'd kill him.

The second Bill Disapparated was the second the darkness had cleared, and Draco was too slow in ducking for cover. He cursed his stupidity and cocky demeanor as he felt a warm liquid trickle down the side of his face. All he had to do was stay out of their reach until Bill came back. He prayed that there weren't Death Eaters at the location he arrived at; the eldest Weasley was his only hope as much as he hated to admit it.

They were gaining ground on him as he attempted to loose them in the thick of the woods a hundred metres from where Bill had disappeared with Ginny. He knew he'd have to get back to that spot.

Draco estimated he'd stunned two Death Eaters, but that still left three to get away from. He smirked to himself.

_Oh how ironic it was that you felt the most alive when inches from death -_ or capture he supposed. He didn't know what the Death Eaters wanted from him but Draco sure as hell would not sit around and find out.

That last mis-aimed curse had sent a couple of trees tumbling down providing a moments cover for him. His chest burned like fire, his vision blurred. Draco needed a new contingency plan and he needed it now. The trees were blasted to pieces, that's when he had to sprint off again, pushing his body harder than it had ever been pushed before. Yards ahead he saw Bill urging him to hurry_. _

_Easy for him, he hadn't been dealing with five Death Eaters single-handedly_.

In the split second he'd made contact with the eldest Weasley their surroundings swirled around him, Draco felt like he was being compressed into a tube, gravity pulling him down by his navel.

Draco fell to his feet at on a hill before a small house. The salty sea air hit him in the most pleasant way possible, all he wanted to do was to sleep there and then, in the grass, but Bill Weasley wasn't having any of it as he dragged him to his feet.

Draco refused to be supported as he stubbornly half limped to the top of the hill, the sun was now setting and what a beautiful sight it was, the sea side view spelt freedom. If Draco made it through this war, he was buying property by the sea.

"Get in already, you've someone fretting about you as it is,"

Draco looked at Bill for a moment, puzzled by what he said. Who on earth would be worrying about him?

His question was answered the moment he stepped in the door; a small red headed girl ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I was so worried," she whispered.

Bill watched the embrace, but before he'd time to object, Fleur dragged him by his shirt tail into the kitchen, giving him a passionate embrace of her own.

Ginny pulled away slightly, Draco leant down so that his forehead rested against the top of hers; her scent was as intoxicating as the sea air, and as pleasant.

They pulled away ever so slightly, Draco's arms had somehow snaked themselves around her waist, he pondered on the fact it felt so natural, as if she was meant to be in his arms as their bodies shaped each other's perfectly. Ginny led him to the couch, pulling out a damp dishcloth, dabbing his bloody head ever so gently.

He found himself once again inexplicably drawn to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Bill was preoccupied with the Veela woman; no one else was around, she was so close, so inviting. He brought her hand down from his temple, it cupped his cheek and he kissed it. She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone, biting her lip.

Ginny looked up at him. This time she wasn't afraid. Could there be some possibility that she wanted it as much as he did?

_Of course there was_, Draco told himself, he'd never any trouble in seducing girls before. He leaned his head to the side, moving in for the kiss.

It was a kiss of such intensity that neither had experienced before. Perhaps it was the constant near-death experiences they continued to endure that fueled their fierce passion, either way it was something neither of them could break apart from, whether they wanted to or not.

She rose up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he pulled her tighter towards him, then gently laid her down on the couch so that he was on top of her. Their fingers interlinked as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. Unsure of how far she wanted to take it, he returned the attention back to her mouth, his tongue hungrily re-entering her mouth. She was an expert kisser, no mistaking that, but then again Ginny was a beautiful girl, bound to have had lovers in the past, why was he so surprised?

Draco wanted nothing more than to take her there and then, even if her brother killed him later-he decided it would be worth it. The only question was, did she want to go there? Ginny pulled away from their kiss, tilting her head to the side as if solving a difficult puzzle.

"This will go as far as you want it to," he whispered in her ear, and he felt Ginny smile against his neck. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard the kitchen door shut, and Ginny began to take his jumper off. He proceeded to take hers off, caressing her body as if it were lost treasure.

Unfortunately for them, their moment was cruelly interrupted when there was a knock on the front door. The two of them scrambled to re-dress themselves, and luckily for Draco, it was Fleur who left the kitchen first giving them those few precious extra seconds to amend their appearances. Ginny went back to tending to Draco's minor head wound so that when Bill came out of the kitchen, he saw nothing to be worried about.

Draco smirked, and hinted to Ginny that her brother's fly was undone; it looked like they were not the only ones who got carried away. Ginny shook her head in amusement as she continued to clean the wound.

"Ginny!"

She spun around in shock at the sound of Dean Thomas' delighted voice. Running towards her were her ex boyfriend and Luna Lovegood.

"Dean! Luna!" she hopped up, hugging them both.

"We were out when you arrived, and we got back Fleur told us to let you rest, we couldn't believe-" Dean stopped short at the sight of Draco Malfoy. "What's he doing here?" Dean demanded in such a tone that it took Ginny by surprise, she'd never heard the easy going Gryffindor speak in such a malicious tone.

Ginny looked back at Draco, who had risen to his feet staring Dean down, wearing the snotty look he'd always worn in their school days. It left Ginny feeling confused and disappointed.

"It's a long story Dean," Ginny sighed, really not in the mood to re-tell their version of events of the past month and a half.

"Why doesn't Draco tell us?" Luna said in her dream-like voice, "while we drink some Dandyroot tea? It's good for the nerves," she assured them, skipping of to the kitchen.

Moments later she returned with a tray, steaming pot of tea and three tea cups and saucers, she poured them all out a royal blue-coloured solution and sat back in anticipation of Draco's tale. Dean was just as curious, as much as he despised being in the same room as the son of his previous captors.

After Draco recalled taking them both out of the Manor, being on the run for a month, the encounter with the Dementors and staying at The Burrow, he gave them both a haughty look.

"So he's on our side now?" Dean spat.

"Yes, he is," Ginny said in an exhausted tone. She handed been able to "rest" whilst Draco was still out there facing off the Death Eaters, and Dean's attitude only made it worse.

"Ginny, did Fleur tell you?" Luna asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Harry's alive and well! He was here only a day ago after he rescued us from the Malfoy Manor," Dean announced proudly throwing a dark look at Draco.

"Alive?" Ginny exclaimed in delight, her face lighting up like one of those spectacular Christmas trees in the Great Hall during the festive season; this did not go amiss by Draco.

_So she still wants him..._

"Will you fight, Draco, when it comes down to it?" Luna asked, and the handsome Slytherin was taken aback by the dreamy girl's use of his first name.

"Comes down to what?" Ginny asked, the magnificent smile upon her face still hadn't faltered.

_There's still a chance of freedom!_

"According to Professor Lupin and other members of the Order there's going to be final showdown and it won't be pretty."

"Of course it's not going to be _pretty_," Draco said coldly.

Dean glared at him. "And who's side will you be fighting on?"

"Dean, I just told you, he's on our side!" Ginny cried out.

"I never signed myself up for you precious Order, I'll have you know, it was simply a matter of convenience."

"So you'll be a coward and just sit back?" Dean snapped.

It was Draco's turn to glare at him, grinding his teeth as he tightly gripped his wand.

Ginny shook her head. How different Draco was when he was with her, and in front of others. Maybe he was just using her; maybe he really did like being in her company and they developed some sort of twisted friendship due to saving each other's skin. Either way Ginny didn't care, he was a damn good kisser, and she wouldn't say no to more. But what of Harry?

A part of her felt guilty, but another wanted to kiss the sly Slytherin once more. Maybe that was what he wanted, to mess her head up so that she'd constantly be pining for him? Well she'd show him, if anyone was going to be played with, it sure as hell was not going to be her.

"Ze diner iz 'erved," Fleur announced, as Olivander came down from his afternoon rest providing the much needed relief from the tension in the room.

As there was not enough room in the kitchen, they made do eating dinner in the sitting room, where Ginny begged them to tell her everything regarding the Golden Trio's presence and Dean's, Luna's and Olivander's time in the Malfoy dungeon.

Later that night, Ginny was so exhausted that she collapsed on her bed, still in her jeans and t-shirt. Her dreams were not pleasant; images of her brothers, spiders and destruction plagued them, not to mention the taunting faces of Draco, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"ARRGH!" she bolted up right, hitting her head of the headboard. How she didn't wake Luna, she did not know. Yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she tread cautiously down to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up that slept through her noisy nightmare.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ginny spun round to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, wearing that typical arrogant look on his face that Ginny despised so much.

"What do you want?" she snapped, turning her back to him and making herself hot chocolate, unable to get that taunting look of his face out of her head. She knew it was just a nightmare but it troubled her thoughts nonetheless.

"Well I'd like you to stand like that for a little longer the view is rather pleasant."

Ginny turned back to face him, eyes narrowing dangerously."Piss off," she snapped.

"Funny you were telling a different story earlier on," he retorted, referring back to their kiss earlier.

"Please," Ginny scoffed, "it was boredom."

"Boredom?" Draco snorted.

"Yes, boredom, you'd be amazed at what it can do to people."

"Oh let me guess, curses don't kill people, boredom does?"

"Something like th-" Ginny was cut off in mid-sentence by a vibration coming from her left pocket.

"My my, she's rendered speechless."

Ginny ignored him, blinking furiously as she took the gold coin out of her pocket. The last time she'd used it was when the DA was fighting against Umbridge's regime, and she had completely forgot it was in her pocket.

"Yes Weasley, it's a galleon, try not to faint," Draco taunted in a bored voice, he was still annoyed at her from earlier on, the image of her face, the way it lit up at the mention of Precious Potter's name... it was a shame, he was hoping she'd grown out of the fan girl phase; clearly he was wrong.

Ginny ran past him and darted up the stairs , where Luna was standing outside the room they shared, waiting.

"It's time," Ginny said breathlessly.

"What's goin' on?" Dean yawned.

"That's what I'd like to know," Bill asked, coming out of his bedroom.

"The coins," Ginny held out an open palm displaying the DA coin that Draco mistook for a galleon.

Bill picked up the coin. On it's side in red letters it said "Hogwarts".

"What does eeit mean Bill?" Fleur asked sleepily.

"It means the final battle. It's time."


End file.
